


Bite.

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [22]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Lovely, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wall of the dank basement is damp and Carol isn’t sure if it’s from humidity, sweat, or the steady trickle of blood that had previously been spilling out from various points on her body. The thought makes her stomach churn. She retches but nothing comes up. She’s not sure how many days it has been since she last saw daylight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite.

**Author's Note:**

> soo...tumblr user mirrorversemckirk requested this.  
> it's short and really messed up...

The wall of the dank basement is damp and Carol isn’t sure if it’s from humidity, sweat, or the steady trickle of blood that had previously been spilling out from various points on her body. The thought makes her stomach churn. She retches but nothing comes up. She’s not sure how many days it has been since she last saw daylight.

 

She feels as though she’s aged ten years (twenty) since they got her. 

Heavy boots stomp loudly down the staircase and her heartbeat picks up a bit. The recent blood loss does not allow it to pound like it used to, but terror still feels the same. Worse, even, now that she knows what her captors are capable of.

They are briefly silhouetted against the light of the stair case until they turn on the light in the basement. The blond one is smiling and the other is grumpy, as always. She strains against the handcuffs and she can suddenly feel the cuts open up again. Warmth runs down her arms and she wants to scream but bites it back.

“Now, now, we can’t have you bleeding out can we? You’re not allowed to kill yourself, dearie, that’s our job.” The blond kneels next to her and catches her wrists in a scarily strong grip that contradicts his sweet tone of voice. 

She spits in his face and it comes out half blood but she figures it doesn’t matter. She’ll be dead soon, hopefully. “Why are you doing this?”

The blond grins wickedly. “Oh, you know, Bones gets off on it.” Jim brushes his hair back and blood from her wrists is streaked through his hair. “Always the best sex after a victim is finished.” He winks and she nearly throws up.

It’s at this moment that the brunet (“Bones” apparently) steps forward with a wicked smirk on his face. He wraps a hand around the blond’s arm and pulls him to his feet. “Come on, Jimmy. It’s my turn today.” 

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to know anything about you? Isn’t that how you people work?” Carol asks dimly. She stares at Bones as he moves around the table a few feet away, going through the instruments. 

He picks up a scalpel (well that’s new) and turns back. He crouches. “You’re not going to be around to tell anyone what we tell you, are you, darlin’?” He places the scalpel on her right arm on her bicep. He doesn’t press down, but she can feel how sharp it is, how easily he could slice into her again and again. “Did I ever tell you I’m a doctor?”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. A surgeon. Really improved my knife work, didn’t it, Jimmy?” He glances back to ‘Jimmy’ but keeps the scalpel in place, pressing just the slightest bit.

Jim hums and nods, a small smile on his face. He has an expression on his face like he’s in a dreamland. “Yeah, it did.” 

“Care for a demonstration?” Bones doesn’t wait for her answer before he presses the scalpel in deep and starts carving into her flesh. He carves swirling designs in her pale skin and she can’t feel anything except for acute pain and hot blood pouring out of her arm. 

Jim comes close and he grins in such a way that it reminds her of when she got bitten by a dog in the park as a child. He looks predatory, feral, and it terrifies her. He leans in close to Bones and captures his lips in a devouring kiss. For a moment she thinks that they may have forgotten her, but they break apart and the feral dog look is back again.

It gives her an idea. She knows it won’t save her, but it might stall them from hurting her again. She resolutely looks away from them, something she knows they hate.

Finally, her chance comes. Bones goes to grab her chin and make her look at them. Before he can do so, she sinks her teeth into his hand, taking his thumb into her mouth. She bites as hard as she can and does her best as she can to ignore Bones’ shouting and Jim slapping her. 

Her teeth break the skin and cut through muscle, tendon, everything. Coppery blood fills her mouth and she gags but doesn’t stop. Finally, Jim stabs her with a needle and she goes weak.

“Bitch.” Bones spits at her and cradles his hand. She can see blood, and lots of it.

-

“Another one?” Jim strides into the precinct with a professionalism.

Pike looks up at him gravely. “Yeah. All the same signs.” He trails off.

Jim turns to him expectantly. He crosses his arms in front of himself and raises an eyebrow at the chief. “Except?”

Pike pulls up a picture on his computer and turns the screen to the detective. “Except for the thumb. Her right thumb is gone. Post-mortem is what they’re saying down in pathology.” He turns to Jim. “I don’t get it. You’ve been tracking this guy for what, two years? And now he changes his pattern?”

Jim tilts his head to the side curiously, “Anything else?”

Pike zooms in on the picture and turns it to him again. “Her right forearm. The word ‘REVENGE’ carved into it.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
